Illusion
by unknow-chan
Summary: Tudo era ilusão, inclusive seus próprios sentimentos ::Neah x Allen::/ ::Kanda x Allen::


**Minha segunda fic de D. Gray e a primeira que faço depois de muito tempo . Não me cruficiquem ;A;**

**Tem um pouco de spoiler do capítulo 214 do mangá e outras coisinhas que eu inventei XD  
**

**Essa também é a primeira fic que escrevo com o Neah Walker (o décimo quarto), meu personagem favorito *Q*~ Tem alguns momentos em quem comanda o corpo do Allen é o Neah, em outros é o próprio Allen. Espero que não esteja confuso ;A;**

**_ Anyway_, espero que gostem ^^**

* * *

_**Illusion**_

* * *

Allen Walker estava deitado em uma cama de quarto de hotel quando recobrou a consciência, a primeira visão que obteve foi do teto. Mais uma vez, Neah havia temporariamente tomado seu corpo, os momentos em que a mente do exorcista se apagava tornavam-se cada vez mais frequentes e instáveis. O albino temia que o noah o dominasse definitivamente.

Toda vez que dormia, várias imagens passavam pela sua cabeça. Allen sabia que não apenas simples sonhos, e sim _memórias_ de Neah Walker. Conseguia ver não só Mana ainda jovem, mas também o conde do milênio e Road, os únicos do clã noah que o décimo quarto não foi capaz de matar. As lembranças eram a chave para o retorno "daquele que tudo destrói", assim que Neah recuperasse todas as suas memórias, ele despertaria por completo.

Por esse motivo, Allen evitava a todo custo adormecer, mas a única coisa que conseguiu com isso foi levar seu corpo até o limite, tornando-se um alvo fácil para akumas. Quando Kanda e Johnny o encontraram, o albino já estava cansado tanto fisica quanto mentalmente.

Levantou cambaleante, suas pernas mal o sustentavam e sua visão ainda estava um pouco turva, seus olhos passearam preguiçosamente pelo aposento e uma cor lhe chamou a atenção. _Vermelho_. Uma enorme mancha que estampava a parede e Johnny imóvel sobre a cama ao lado da sua.

—Johnny! Quem fez isso com você? –Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos e escorreram através da face do albino. –Foi o décimo quarto? _Fui... eu?_

Ao perceber que o amigo ainda estava respirando, decidiu sair e procurar por socorro, entretanto esbarrou em um imprevisto. Um japonês de longo cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo abriu a porta e fitou a cena, surpreso.

Allen não teve tempo de explicar, assim que viu o corpo inerte de Johnny e a mancha de sangue na parede, Kanda não hesitou em sacar sua espada.

_—_DÉCIMO QUARTO!

_—_Kanda! Sou eu!

_—_Não pense que irá me enganar tão facilmente! –Liberou o selo de sua espada, ativando sua inoccence. –_Mugen!_

Há trinta e cinco anos, Timcanpy era o golem de Neah Walker antes de pertencer ao general Cross e posteriormente a Allen, o noah poderia com facilidade obter informações sobre a ordem e os exorcistas através dele. Timcanpy não era exatamente um ser vivo, mas tinha um mínimo de vontade própria, jamais negaria qualquer coisa que seu criador lhe pedisse. De nada adiantava dizer o nome de seus companheiros, Allen precisava provar de outra maneira que não era o décimo quarto.

O albino precisava desviar dos ataques de Kanda e, ao mesmo tempo, travar uma batalha interna com Neah. Sua consciência estava presa no mundo invertido, o rapaz de pele morena o havia acorrentado em um trono, permitindo que a única parte móvel do corpo de Allen fosse a cabeça.

_—_Esse seu amigo... –Neah fez uma pausa, ao observar a obstinação do Kanda em derrotá-lo. –...É _burro_, não é?

_—_Já estou acostumado. –Allen falava com dificuldade por causa de uma corrente que apertava seu pescoço.

O noah fez um gesto com a mão e Allen fechou os olhos por reflexo, o momento em que Allen piscou foi tempo o suficiente para Neah controlar o seu corpo, fazendo-o se esquivar de uma investida de Kanda, que se tivesse o acertado em cheio, teria sido fatal.

_—_Ele pensa que irá te salvar, mas desse jeito vai acabar te matando junto comigo.

Desta vez, foi o instante de descuido de Neah que fez Allen voltar a ter o controle. O albino levantava os braços, deixando claro que estava desarmado e não tinha intenção de lutar.

_—__KANDA! EU SOU O ALLEN! ACREDITE EM M..._

Não teve oportunidade de terminar a frase, pois sua consciência foi puxada outra vez para o mundo invertido. Apesar da aparência calma e do sorriso discreto no rosto, o décimo quarto emanava uma aura amedrontadora.

_—_Allen Walker, você nunca mais irá ignorar minha presença...

Neah se aproximou perigosamente de Allen, deixando seus rostos bastante próximos. O exorcista tinha uma vaga noção do que o outro pretendia fazer e ainda tentara inutilmente se esquivar, porém a língua faminta do noah já lhe percorria o pescoço, fazendo cada pelo do corpo do exorcista se arrepiar.

_—_E-Espere...

Antes que pudesse reclamar, Neah roubou seus lábios em um beijo voraz que lhe tirou todo o fôlego. Aquele toque era apaixonado e possessivo, estranhamente Allen não achava ruim, até gostava e sem perceber estava retribuindo ao beijo. O noah mordiscou o lábio inferior do exorcista, pedindo passagem, Allen entreabriu os lábios e a língua de Neah esgueirou-se para dentro de sua boca. Houve um roçar de línguas, o albino sentia um calor nascer em seu baixo ventre e dominar seu corpo aos poucos.

Separaram-se após algum tempo, os pulmões de Allen clamavam por ar.

O toque de Neah já havia cessado, mas Allen ainda sentia o calor dos lábios de alguém. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, por mais que não quisesse admitir, não queria que o contato acabasse, porém teve uma imprevisível surpresa.

O beijo do décimo quarto não foi físico, apenas provocava-lhe desejos e sensações, criando assim uma ilusão. Na realidade, Allen estava beijando_ Kanda Yuu_.

_—_Mas o quê... _BAKANDA?_ –O Walker afastou-se, completamente corado, enquanto o japonês estava surpreso demais para conseguir qualquer coisa.

Levaram Johnny para o hospital, o rapaz de óculos estivera inconsciente o tempo todo no hotel, por isso não sabia nada do que havia acontecido. Não precisaram trocar palavras depois para entrarem em um acordo, ninguém os havia visto, então Allen e Kanda decidiram guardar segredo sobre o beijo.

Mas existia, sim, uma única testemunha. _Neah Walker_.

* * *

**Eu ADORO o décimo quarto e fiquei supertriste por não encontrar apenas uma fic com ele no fanfiction, pois ele é o meu personagem favorito. XD Então, decidi escrever esta fic (porque eu também adooorooo Yullen) *-***

** Estou pensando em escrever um lemon com esses três (acho que o Allen seria o uke do Kanda, mas se o Neah tomasse o corpo do Allen, aí seria o Kanda que viraria uke XD), mas só vou aceitar como sinal verde para escrevê-lo se gostarem desta fanfic. Quero conhecer pessoas que gostam do Neah assim como eu ^^**

** Reviews :3**


End file.
